A Kiss Across the Border
by Mage Skywalker
Summary: They each hold a special place in the hearts of their masters, but their hearts belong to each other.


Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual.

A Kiss Across the Border 

The woods shook as a large black beast lumbered through the trees. Quickly approaching a cliff side where another large beast, this one white, leaned against the rocks and tapped her tail as she waited.

"You are late," she said, "I was beginning to think you were not coming."

"I am sorry, in the city of battle my master lost me and I am being kept in another's deck that is further away."

"Whose?"

"The Magician holder."

"Ah, my master's greatest rival and your master's greatest ally I can see why you would be entrusted to him. He treats you well?"

"Very."

"Yet you are hurt."

He flexed his wing, wincing. The hole caused by the last battle was still visible and still very painful.

"It is just a flesh wound."

"I would like to be the judge of that. Your kind have proven to have very poor judgement in these matters."

"My kind?"

"Males. My brothers and their friends would rather collapse from exhaustion than admit they need help."

She came up behind him and inspected the wound before gently on it so that it was soon numb and coated in thin layer of crystal like gel.

"It will heal faster like this."

"Thank you," he said only to notice how fast she looked away from him her mind clearly elsewhere. She was preoccupied and quiet. It was nothing like her usual spirited self.

"You are unhappy."

"It is nothing important."

He kissed her.

"It is important to me."

"No, we spend such a short time together all ready these days I do not wish to dampen it with my troubles."

"Well I can certainly not enjoy myself knowing that troubles will dampen your enthusiasm."

She smiled and leaned her head against his. "What have a done to deserve such a caring lover?"

"You are beautiful and have the spirit that is courageous and loyal among many other virtues. Now what troubles you?"

"Loyalty troubles me."

"I am afraid I do not understand."

"What do you think of your master after his recent actions?"

"I…well- I am disappointed of course, but I am not angry with him. I know he did not purposely wish to lose me and will do everything in his power to get me back."

"It must be nice to have such faith in him."

"You can not tell me you have lost faith in your master, he would never dare to lose you or your brothers, not after all he went through to get you."

She sighed. "No, but my master can forget me."

"What do you mean?"

"Come I will show you."

She knelt down and motioned for him to hold onto her, and he draped his body along her back. She flew up to the top of the cliff and pointed to the horizon. To the swirling dark clouds that encircled a mountain top in the distance as the god displayed his power.

"The master has been focused on him lately. I could understand of course, he was new and powerful, and power is what my master craves, but I was certain that we were still important. That we were still his prized possessions and-and he sacrificed us for him! My brothers and I! After all he went through to get us he just threw us away!"

"I am sure he did not mean it-"

"He used our power to fuel that creature! We could have defeated his opponent with ease, but he played him instead just because he could! That-that show off is his prized monster now!"

She bowed her head and tried to hide the tears. He came and gently nuzzled her

"I am sorry you had to be involved in such a tactless situation."

"Tactless? Is that all you think he was?"

"I think you are right he is focused elsewhere and in that focus he is inadvertently hurting those he cares about. It happened to my master and now he is doing what he can to atone for it. You must know that you can never truly be replaced. Your master will come back for you just like mine will come back for me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have faith in them, both of them, to do what is right. One day they will know what we know. That power and prestige mean little when finds themselves alone after such accomplishments."

"You think even my master will realize this? He is…stubborn."

"I have no doubt of it. Now come you need a distraction, a more pleasurable distraction."

He gently pushed her away from the site of Obelisk still putting on a show. She turned her head one last to glare at him before letting herself be moved to a more private area.

"You could think of a way to indulge me?" she asked and for the first time that night smiled.

"I am sure I can suffice. I have power of my own after all."

THE END


End file.
